OH NO CATNIP
by Otaku2314
Summary: Loke cross over to se why Lucy was upset but then something happen. She must figure out how to control Loke but can she do it or will it end bad for her and her rent problem. [rewriting it]
1. Chapter 1

OH NO CATNIP

"Lucy, Lucy" said the salmon hair boy

"What do you want Natsu" said an irritated blonde girl

"Why are you mad Lucy" said Natsu

"I don't have money to pay my rent this month" said Lucy as she lay her head on the table

"Oh well then we should pi-" Natsu was cut off as a barrel hit him on the head

"Sorry Natsu" said a brown hair girl who is drunk

"You will pay Cana" said Natsu and attack her but a blue hair boy stopped him

"Calm down Natsu" he said

"You want t fight to Gray" said Natsu as he attacks him

"Fine by me" Gray said and attacks him

"Why can't this be a normal day" Groan Lucy as she got up and left the fighting guild and walked along the river side with Plue

"Be careful Lucy" said the boatman "One day you will fall in"

"Don't worry I will be careful" She said as she waved goodbye to him

She stop by a store to get food and catnip for her tea. she paid and walked to her apartment. She enter her apartment and looks around for Natsu and Happy or Gray or Eraza since they like to hang out at her place but they saw nobody so she sat down on her bed and laid down and looked at the ceiling.

"Man today was a horrible day" she said and got up and sat at her desk ready to write but she was still worried on how she will pay the rent.

"damn it" she said and throw her ink and pen at the wall

"Why are you upset" said a familiar voice

"Shut up Loke" she said and was ready to throw her book at him but he grabbed her arm

"Now Now princess calm down" He said calmly

she sigh "let me go" she said and he did "why are you here" looks at Loke

"Well I sense that you were upset so I came by to see whats wrong just in time to see you throw your ink and pen at the wall" He said

"Oh well then go back" she said ready to close his gate but he stops her again "let go"

"No please don't close my gate let me stay please" he begged her

"Okay but behave" She said and he lets go so she puts the key away and goes to the kitchen and puts the stuff she brought away

"So what are you doing" He said and hugs her from behind

"Ahh" she yelped and dropped the can that holds the catnip and it hits the floor and opened

"Sorry" he said and lets go and looks down to see the leafs come out of the can so he sniffs and froze

"what is it Loke" she said and looks at him as he panics

"No l-lock the d-door and cu-curtains" He said backing away

"Why" she said curiously

"Ju-just do it" he said as he walks out the kitchen and hides in a corner of her bedroom

"Okay" she replied so she as she was told to do and went back to the kitchen and cleans the mess of the catnip but saw the door open widely and saw Loke

"Catnip Catnip I want Catnip" he said and looks at her with playful eyes but not the playful/flirting eyes but a kind type of playful

"Umm Loke" she said nervously but then she was confused because Loke was giggling but he never giggles

"lusy" he said and tackles her to the floor

"ahh" she yelled and landed on the floor with Loke on top of her who was licking her cheek "Get off" she said but to her surprise he obeyed and was now sitting next to her

"Lucy Loke is hungry" he said

"okay what about some fish" she said

"Fish Fish Fish" he said happily and went running to the kitchen with lucy behind him

"wait" she open the door to see Loke looking for the fish "silly cat" she said as she prepare the fish then she saw Loke sitting down waiting for the fish. she giggles and gives him the fish and saw in three bites it was gone. She thought it wasn't a bad day after all but boy she was wrong.

* * *

I will upload the next part as soon as I can so please wait and tell me how I am doing since it been a while since I made a fanfiction


	2. Chapter 2

OH NO CATNIP

"Lucy, Loke wants to play" he said

"Not now I am busy" She said

Loke threw himself onto the floor and pounds his hands onto the ground.

"LUCY DOESN'T WANT TO PLAY WITH ME" he screamed

"Loke please calm down" she begged trying to calm him down but he was still pounding his hand onto the ground.

"Lucy play with meeee" he said

"No" she said

"Fine then" he said and smirks and tackles her to the floor and pins her down

"Let me go" she begged

"No" he said and licks her left cheek

"Loke don't stop please" She kept begging

"Nope, Loke loves you" he said and licks her right cheek

"LET GO" she yelled

"LUCY" said Gray and Natsu as they came in and saw Loke on top of Lucy

Loke picks up Lucy and Growls "Mine" and opens the window and jumps out. He ran away as Gray and Natsu chase him.

"COME BACK" they yelled

"No she belongs to Loke" he said

"No she doesn't" they said

Loke kept running away and dodging their attack. Gray made the ground slippery but he started to skate on it. Natsu boosted his speed to catch up but Loke jumped up and was running on the roof top.

"Natsu tackle him at the edge of the roof top and I will catch Lucy" Said Gray

"Okay" Natsu said and jumps up to the roof top and tackles Loke as they got to the edge. Loke lets go of Lucy and she went flying but Gray caught her as for Loke he fell off and was knocked out.

"Thanks Gray" she said

"Your welcome" he said

"Well why was Loke going crazy" he asked dragging Loke back to Lucy house as they return back.

"Catnip" She said

"Catnip how can catnip make him go crazy" Asked Gray

"Catnip makes some cats go insane if they taste it or smell it" said Natsu

"Oh so how do you know" Asked Gray again

"Happy" Lucy and Natsu said

"Oh yea Happy is a cat" said Gray

"yup" said Natsu as he drops Loke onto the bed and Lucy went to prepare tea. After two minutes Lucy comes back with three cups of tea and gives each one of them.

"So why was he even here anyways" Asked Natsu and Gray

"he opened his own gate" She said

"I am pretty sure why" said Gray as he was smirking

"Y-YOU PERVERT" she yelled and slaps him

They calmed down and drank tea.

"So what kind of tea is this" asked Natsu

"it has Catnip" she said

"oh well its good" said Gray

"Yea" Natsu said

"Umm what happen" asked Loke as he woke up

"Hello Loke" Lucy said

Loke froze and smelled the air "please don't tell me its...catnip" he said

"oh shoot I forgot he was here" panicked Lucy

"L-Lucy He-help me" he said getting up

"Gray, Natsu hold him down" she said and they hold him down

"Lu-Lucy cat-catnip I ne-need it" he said trying to control himself

"nope" she said runs to the bathroom

"there is no time for going to the bathroom" Natsu and Gray said

"I wasn't going to the bathroom I went to get this" she said holding up a spray bottle

"why do you have that" asked Gray

"cats hate water" she said

"N-no wa-water" he said struggling

"so behave" she said

"I-I ca-can't" he said

Lucy sprayed water on his face and he froze.

"Bad kitty" she said

"Lucy" he said and was still. Then he looks at her innocently "Lucy" he said happily

"Umm" Lucy, Natsu and Gray said

"Lucy, Loke Loves you" he said

"WHAT" They yelled

"Loke wants to play" he said

Natsu and Gray lets him go and he tackled Lucy again.

"AHH" she yelled

"Hmm" Said a voice

"AHH' they all yelled as did Loke

"I am sorry princess but I brought a few things for Loke" said Virgo and handed her a bag and disappear

"UMM lets see" she said looks inside and took out a ball

"BALL" yelled Loke and takes the ball away and started to play with the toy

"Why toys wait he is a cat" she said and takes the ball away and tease him with it "do you want it"

"please Lucy give it to me" he begged

"Catch" she said and throws it to Gray and he throws it to Natsu then back and forth it went

"Give it back" he begged again and chased it

"Nope" they said and kept throwing it back and forth

"No fair" he pouted and everyone laughs not knowing someone was watching them

* * *

I will be uploading when I get the chance to use the computer. Please review and tell me how I am doing since it been along time I wrote a fanfiction


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note:I**** am sorry I haven't uploaded a new chapter I am so busy watching anime and I couldn't use the computer until now but it will a two or three day more that I will upload the new chapter. I promise to upload as soon as possible so please be patient with me.**

**-Otaku2314**


	4. Chapter 4

OH NO CATNIP

Otaku2314:I am back and I forgot the Disclaimer on the last two chapter so Loke please do the disclaimer

Loke: *clears his throat* Otaku2314 (I was SebastianMichaelis2314) does not own Fairy Tail but she does own her OC

Lucy:So who is the person who been stalking us

Otaku2314:You will find out soon so loke how is things with Lucy have you guys had some se-

Loke:Now back the story

Otaku2314:Why you *chase him*

* * *

"What else is in the bag" Gray ask

"hmm lets see" Lucy said and looks in the bag to find a stick and on the end was a string with a feather at the end

Loke looks at the feather and kept his eyes on it for a while when Lucy moved it and he followed it. Lucy put the feather in the air and he jumped up trying to catch it. They played with Loke for a while when it was time to go to bed but Loke didn't want to go to bed. The person who was stalking them frown and looked at Natsu and Gray.

'I need to get rid of them but how' the person asked herself

"Loke come on go to bed" Lucy said and the person got an idea

"Loke doesn't want to go to sleep" Loke cried holding on to Natsu and Gray for life

"Come on its time to go to bed" Lucy said and kept pulling Loke

"Lucy get him off I am suffocating" Natsu said

"And I am dying" Gray said

"well then let him go then" Lucy said

"HE IS HOLDING US" They yelled

"Lucy I love you" Loke said

"SHUT UP" they said and glared at him and he became small

"Loke if you don't let go I will spray water on your face" Lucy said

"no Water" Loke said and tighten his grip

Virgo appeared and smirked "Natsu and Gray the guild needs you" she said and looks at Loke

"well they ca-" they were cut off by Virgo

"Sorry but they need you" She said and pulled Loke off and dragged Natsu and Gray out of the apartment and she knocked out so they wont fight her and they went to the guild

"Loke be a good kitty and get on the bed" Lucy said gently

"No" he hissed

"come on Loke" Lucy begged

"No Loke wants Lucy to be his mate" Loke said and Lucy blushed

"umm get to bed" Lucy said still blushing

"No Loke isn't tried" He said

"fine then I am going to bed" Lucy said frustrated and climb in to her bed and closed her eyes

Loke saw that he was alone so he climbs next to Lucy and hugged her mumbling something but Lucy couldn't here him. Lucy saw Loke climb in the bed so she hugged him so he can fall asleep little did she know he had other plans. He started to purr and that calmed Lucy down that she didn't notice Loke was hugging her from behind. Loke purred in her ear and licked it and that made Lucy shivered. He started to lick her neck and back to her ear and started to nibble on it. She turned and their face were an inch apart and she saw his dark green eyes that had lust in them.

"I know you are not high anymore" Lucy said and kissed him on the lip

Loke smirked and deepened the kiss and he turned so now he was on top of Lucy. They separated because they needed air Lucy looked at Loke.

"So you finally noticed" Loke said chuckling

"you know what I want to do" Lucy said and came closer to him

"what do you want to do" he ask curiously

"to be your mate" She said and Loke smirked and kissed her

"I love you Loke" she said

"and I love you Lucy" he said

Virgo was watching the whole scene and smiled. she finally made them notice each other and she was proud of that. The whole night Lucy and Loke were having some "Fun". Lucy finally confessed her love for Loke and he confessed his love for Lucy and they are now happy together.

* * *

Gomen I know its short but I ran out of ideas so I am going to rewrite it. I am going to post a new story I hope I can make it long so see ya later bye


End file.
